


Stevonnie’s Weekend ‘Sleepover’ at Connie’s (E350tb Hiatus Special)

by needforsuv



Series: Assorted Stevonnie Fluff [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Gen, Love, Multi, Other, Self-Love, Slice of Life, family love, hugs and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needforsuv/pseuds/needforsuv
Summary: One Friday afternoon when Priyanka Maheswaran comes home to find Connie missing without explanation, she immediately heads to Steven’s house for investigation. Stevonnie is forced to explain themselves when she turns up to find them instead of Steven and Connie; however, her reaction is the complete opposite of their worst fears…





	1. Parents and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).



> Canonicity? Somewhere between everything and all the gaps… 
> 
> (Canon where it doesn’t contradict anything or adds to it.)
> 
> OR: Assume this is a prequel of sorts to anything where Stevonnie and the Maheswarans interact freely.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevonnie meets the Maheswarans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Focus is less on the meeting, but more on the fluff. (Because who doesn’t LOVE fluff?)

On one of the few Friday afternoons she managed to get home ‘early’, Priyanka arrived to find an empty house – no Connie, no note, nothing.

Like most things, Steven probably had something to do with it; so she immediately headed for the beach house to investigate. She didn’t actually have a problem with them hanging out, seeing as she always said yes; however, Connie would always leave a note or message…

For whatever reason though, today was different.

 

When Priyanka opened the door to the beach house, she saw not Connie and Steven, but somebody different, yet familiar at the same time. As she took in their every feature, wide eyed and already connecting the dots, Stevonnie was anything but coherent when they tried to blubber out an explanation.

 

The doctor remained composed and open as the fusion finally managed to explain themselves coherently. Priyanka could only stand there incredulously as Stevonnie explained _everything_ (about themselves and fusion – minus some of their more exciting adventures of course). She really believed everything, but there was still the surprise and reaction…

Stevonnie couldn’t stop once they started, they wanted to tell her everything; part of them felt immense relief, another mounting fear as the secret was no more. It had to happen eventually, however…

 

 **###** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **###**

 

“Is that it?” Priyanka asked after their explanation.

“Yeah…” Stevonnie replied, rubbing their neck sheepishly.

Stevonnie was rather surprised when Dr Maheswaran simply walked forward and enveloped them in a hug.

“Don’t ever do that again, please. Remember what Connie promised? You can’t expect us not to worry when you go without saying anything.”

“Sorry Dr Momheswaran,” Stevonnie apologised, “I… Connie just…”

“Shh, honey; no need to explain, you’re here and that’s all I need. However…”

“I… Connie’s grounded isn’t she?” They asked, disappointed.

“No,” Priyanka laughed, “Why’d you think that? I’d never do that to _you_. But… I’m inviting you over for a sleepover, and attendance is mandatory. We’ve got to get to know you better; make up for lost time!”

“OH NO!” Stevonnie ‘protested’ as they shared a laugh.

“Think of it as punishment for hiding your beautiful, gorgeous, amazing self from us,” Priyanka said as she brushed Stevonnie’s seemingly magical hair and admired their wonderful features.

“MOM!”

“It’s true! Look, you’re blushing!”

“I… called you mom… is that…”

“Totally fine, I love you sweetie,” Priyanka replied, kissing their cheek, “That goes for you too Steven, in case you thought otherwise.”

“I love you too, mom. You’re the best!” Stevonnie squeed and returned the kiss.

 

There was a slight sparkle as their healing spit worked its magic, and immediately Priyanka could feel the difference. Her skin had never felt better and she could tell it was quite remarkable from the stars in Stevonnie’s eyes.

“OH MY GOSH mom, sorry I didn’t mean… BUT OH WOW, you look fantastic!”

Taking out a mirror and looking at her reflection, the doctor supposed their reaction was justified. Her creases and blemishes well all gone, and her skin as smooth as ever; sure, it didn’t turn back the clock, but it was pretty much the same thing.

“And to think I spend all that money on face creams, when all I needed was you!”

Stevonnie simply deepened their hug, feeling the comforting warmth of their mother. They were beautiful beyond words, someone greater than their parts, and a surprise sure; but Priyanka was also happy to be a part of it all, and glad that they’re able to experience fusion together.

 

As the hug continued, Priyanka’s amusement only increased – it was something so simple, yet they seemed to crave so very much. _‘They really like hugs, don’t they?’_

“Hugs are the best!”

“That’s enough you rascal, we can’t be here all day,” the doctor said jokingly, pulling back after a few minutes, and pinched the fusion’s cheeks, “You’re lucky you’re so cute and ADORABLE!”

“Mom…” Stevonnie mumbled.

“What is that?” The woman replied, playing with their cheeks, “I am the best mom?”

“Yep!” Stevonnie replied, poking Priyanka in the cheeks.

She retaliated by deploying more mom hijinks, with them returning in kind.

 

 **###** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **###**

 

“So can I drive home?” Stevonnie asked after they finished playing around.

“Sure, why not?” Mom replied casually.

“YAY!”

“Let me just pack some clothes…”

Raising her eyebrow, she thought to herself, _‘And they already have a wardrobe? Neat; totally saw that coming…’_

Out of nowhere, some small Pebbles appeared, greeting Stevonnie and handing them some ‘magic' clothes – produced seemingly from thin air.

“Hey you go Stevonnie.”

“Have fun!”

“Hi!” One of them waved to the woman.

“Hi?” She waved back.

“It’s nice meeting you.”

“See you later, bye!”

“Alright Zabble, show me what you’ve been working on…” One of them whispered as they disappeared in a hurry.

 

After writing a note for the gems, Stevonnie and Priyanka left the house, and began walking back to the car.

They shook the dirt off their feet as they got in the driver’s seat and buckled up.

“Don’t need shoes for this,” Stevonnie explained to mom as they set off.

“So you’re always just barefoot? What about clothes?”

“Yeah, shoes just don’t work when we fuse. Well… except for those floating ball shoes Steven had on at the ball that ended up working for me.” Stevonnie elucidated, “As for clothes… well, our clothes just fuse and we’ve never really needed anything more. Honestly, I don’t mind it; but it just makes sense to pack something for me if I have to change.”

“Personal hygiene _is_ important.”

“Yep. In case you were wondering, those are the only clothes which fit both Stevonnie and Steven and Connie individually. Apart from that prom outfit anyway, which Pearl apparently ‘tailored’ so we wouldn’t have an ‘accident’…”

“Should’ve worn a dress,” Mom commented.

“Maybe next time,” Stevonnie grinned.

 

Priyanka was impressed at the uneventful drive home, Stevonnie driving as if they’ve done so many times before. They parked up once they were home, headed inside, and had some more bonding time together (after Stevonnie finished homework).

 

 **###** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **###**

 

It was a good week for Doug Maheswaran as he finished his last shift of the week and prepared for the drive home. Even the traffic was usually calm and light – a rare sight on a Friday at a time like this –; however, he didn’t give it much thought as it only meant he would be home sooner and be able to spend more time with his precious daughter.

When he opened the door though, his attention immediately focused on the ‘stranger’ in their house. Connie wasn’t here, but Doug just couldn’t shake a sense of familiarity about them. The person had longish dark hair much like Connie; but slightly lighter skin, well-toned muscles, a pink gem in their stomach, gorgeous features, a cute round face somehow reminiscent of both Steven and Connie, and perhaps most importantly, their nose. It was like Connie’s but much less pronounced; he could already put two and two together as the fusion of Steven and Connie’s features added up in his mind.

Thankfully, noticing the situation, Priyanka quickly whispered an explanation to her husband before Stevonnie could get embarrassed again – even if it’s really cute when then blush. His expression went from partially confused frowning, to relief, and finally joyous grinning as the doctor finished her explanation.

 

“Welcome to the family, Stevonnie.” He said, extending his arms.

Immediately, the fusion tackled him into a firm hug.

“I love you Doug-Dad… ops I mean…”

“Love you too gorgeous. We’ll work out names later,” He reassured them as he enjoyed the amazing hug, “But first, let me take a closer look at you!”

Taking a step back and spinning them around, Doug was in awe.

“Just look at you, you look FANTASTIC! I bet everyone goes crazy for you!”

“Doug!”

“What? I know Steven and Connie you know… but…”

“OKAYMAYBEPEOPLEGOCRAZYFORMECANWETALKABOUTSOMETHINGELSE.” Stevonnie blurted, blushing bright red.

Doug chuckled and replied, “Okay, just remember we’re here if you ever need to talk about things. I’m sure you’ll make daddy proud one day.”

“Yeah… I‘ll keep it in mind.”

“Stevonnie, dinner is in an hour. Go clean up while I have a talk with your dad.” Priyanka called from the couch.

With that, they rushed upstairs, leaving the two Maheswarans to discuss things; things like Steven and Connie’s relationship, Stevonnie, and what it might mean for all of them. It was new territory for everyone, but seeing them in person had them convinced – they were definitely a thing, even if they wouldn’t admit it… yet…

 

 **###** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **###**

 

Stevonnie stared at the assortment of (healthy) food before them, eyes wide and mouths threatening to drool everywhere.

“You made all THIS?!”

“Sure did, only the best for our best.” Priyanka smiled.

“Thank you guys,” They said with watery starry eyes.

“Go ahead, dig in, and just remember your table manners!”

They nodded and immediately went to town sampling everything.

“OMG, THIS IS DELICIOUS!”

“I’ve _got_ to get the recipe!”

“Amethyst would LOVE this. _But she would also eat all the plates._ And leave nothing for us! _Oh well…_ ”

By the end of it, Stevonnie was visibly exhausted, every plate devoid of food.

“Do you always eat this much?” Doug asked.

“No, not really; this food was just so delicious _I had to eat it all_. Sorry, just eating for two, hehe. _Don’t worry, Stevonnie always burns it off._ ”

 

After the Maheswarans finished laughing, Stevonnie volunteered to do the dishes (despite their ‘discomfort’), impressing them with their manners. Once they were finished, their parents called from the lounge, reminding them about game night.

Surprisingly, the Maheswarans had a much better collection of board games than Steven did – an unexpected surprise really, given their musical collection –; however, Stevonnie was just glad to play something with rules that everyone understood.

Once they picked out a few games that they liked, they took turns playing each one with their parents. For games like Connect 4 and Battleship, Stevonnie took one side while Mom and Dad alternated on the other. Expectedly, they were practically unbeatable, their grin widening with each victory. Part of them felt a little bad about it, but it was all in good fun; besides, they just loved the rush!

“I win again! YAY!”

“Good work honey,” Priyanka complimented, “How about we up the stakes?”

“If you can handle it,” Stevonnie smirked as they packed away the two player games.

“We’ll just have to see won’t we?” Doug returned, “They don’t call be the Doug- _inator_ for nothing!”

Stevonnie and Priyanka just shrugged since neither had heard him mention it before…

 

With more players, the victories were distributed a little more evenly; however, Stevonnie still won most of the time when they played one piece.

“Stevonnie, do you want to play another piece?”

“Sure,” They replied to themselves, “It could be fun!”

It had made things slightly more confusing, but with Stevonnie playing two pieces, the games were much less ‘one-sided’. Mom and Dad won a lot more as Stevonnie had more fun playing against and with themselves.

“I win _and_ lose, YAY!”

“Oh no, I lost; good game Stevonnie.”

 

Before long, they had gotten through all the games they picked and it was already bedtime.

“I love you…” Stevonnie yawned as they hugged their parents after the game.

“Well, looks like someone’s tired.”

“Yeah mom…”

 

 **###** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **###**

 

Returning to their room after changing into their pyjamas, Stevonnie found mom and dad waiting by the side, holding Connie’s favourite childhood storybook.

“Thought we’d bring it out again,”

“And read it to you,”

Immediately, Stevonnie jumped into bed and settled down. The plot or characters of the story didn’t matter as they listened to the soothing voices of their parents narrating and acting along. With each page, sleep was a step closer – their eyes slowly lowering and smile growing. The Maheswarans couldn’t help but smile along as they finished the last page, taking in the sight of their almost asleep child.

“Goodnight Stevonnie,” Doug whispered as he kissed Stevonnie, “Sweet Dreams.”

“Love you too,” Stevonnie whispered as they returned a sleepy kiss, “Night daddy, night mommy.”

“Night Sweetie, I love you,” Priyanka whispered as she gave them a final hug and kiss goodnight.

Stevonnie only hummed in response before they fell asleep, emitting gentle purrs and snores.

 

“Aren’t they wonderful?” Priyanka asked Doug as they quietly left the room, closing the door behind them.

“Yeah, and then some,” Doug replied as he kissed his wife, “A surprise sure, but I’m glad we met them darling.”

“Me too… I love you Doug.”

“It’s amazing isn’t it, what love can do.”

“It is.”

 

 

 

 **###** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **###**

 

Stevonnie’s dreams continued through the whole night, empowered by the feeling and power of love. Priyanka had an _extra_ hard time waking them up that Saturday morning…

 

Upon entering the room, Priyanka’s heart immediately softened. Stevonnie was sprawled out on the bed, still very much asleep and making sleepy noises. Unable to resist, the woman immediately took out her phone for pictures and maybe just a video or two – it was just too adorable to miss. Rays of sunlight shore through the window, illuminating their smiling face, the woman admired her child for another few moments before returning to the task.

 

“Stevonnie, it’s time to wake up...” She called as she shook them, their strong muscles currently relaxed and not giving any resistance.

“Five more minutes… It’s so early, mom…” They mumbled as they sleepily grabbed Dr Maheswaran, “Come here, sleep for you too…”

“Sweetie…” Mom laughed as she was spooned by a cute sleepy Stevonnie, “It’s 9 am, and I made your favourite…”

“Pancakes?” They replied, a little more alert.

“Mm-hm. Don’t let them get cold now,”

“If you don’t wake up… I’ll just have to do this!” Mom added as she tickled Stevonnie, poking and prodding their adorable face.

“It ticklessss…”

“Stttoooooppp…”

“You know what you have to do.”

“Fine…” They huffed jokingly as they sat up and kissed the woman, “Love you mom.”

“Love you too sweetie,” She returned as she hugged them, “We’ve got _actual_ syrup!”

“OH BOY!” Stevonnie exclaimed as they left the embrace, dashing to the bathroom to prepare for breakfast.

 

Although the pancakes actually tasted no different to Steven’s usual stuff, being with mom and dad made it feel extra special and tasty. In a parallel universe, Stevonnie would be thinking back on the horrible (and unfortunately poisonous) syrup their parents normally use, however, actual syrup in this case just meant real maple instead of healthy generic stuff. Like dinner, their eyes lit up as soon as they saw the goods. They sampled all the toppings and sauces, but settled on maple syrup in the end.

“Can’t beat the original,” Stevonnie told their parents, putting syrup onto yet another pancake.

“Agreed,” Doug nodded in approval, “Just like Vanilla, right?”

“Mm-hm, you just _know_ it when you’ve got good Vanilla,”

“But topics and flavours are fun too…”

 

“THIS IS SO YUM!” Stevonnie said as they stuffed down one of their final pancakes.

“Slow down honey, it’s not gonna…”

“Oh, right…”

“I’m over it, it’s alright,” Stevonnie reassured as they finished.

 

After Stevonnie did the washing up once again, they spent the rest of the morning and afternoon retelling some of their most noteworthy tales. Some were about their experiences as a fusion, their many thoughts and feelings as they navigated the world, while others were about their components or just background gem stuff in general.

The Maheswarans listened with renewed interest as Stevonnie ‘retold’ each story in their voice, making it new and exciting all over again. There were a few embarrassing ones, but they managed to get through them too.

Stevonnie didn’t even notice how many hours had gone by as they finished the last of their stories, acting along and gesturing animatedly the whole time.

 

 

A Saturday evening filled with hugs, kisses, and fluff later, Stevonnie was once again getting ready for bed, however…

 

Walking into the bathroom, Doug was surprised to find it wasn’t empty. Normally, everyone would lock the door; however, Stevonnie had felt comfortable enough to leave it unlocked. He looked on, unable to say a word, as Stevonnie continued peeing standing up. They continued doing their business as they turned around, noticing the speechless man.

“Oh Hi Mr Dadheswaran, don’t mind me; I’m just finishing up before bed,” Stevonnie replied in their usual cheery tone, as if this was completely routine (it was for them).

The man simply blinked awkwardly as he put on a reassuring smile; although he didn’t want to think about it, it pretty much made total sense.

Finishing up, Stevonnie did a little shake, wiped, pulled up their underwear, but stopped short of their pants as they realised something important.

“Ops, almost forgot my pad,” They explained as they got out a pad, “Connie’s period should be right about now; don’t want to have an accident now do we?”

Doug swallowed and replied, “No, I guess not…”

Stevonnie didn’t mind their father looking at all, as they pulled their underwear down and tried to figure out what to do with the pad, given that they…

“Now how do we…”

“Hmm…”

He watched on as they manipulated the pad, angling and adjusting it, until they felt it was comfortable and functional.

 

Once that was done, they pulled up their pants, washed their hands, and headed for their bedroom, leaving Doug alone with his thoughts. Although they didn’t care about _that_ side of things now, he supposed that they’d probably need to have _that_ talk someday – on top of whatever else with just Steven and Connie…

None of that mattered right now, however; as Stevonnie drifted off into another night of pleasant beauty sleep, dreaming of adventures and fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder where this could be going… 
> 
> (Not that you’d have to wait, you’d just have to hit the next chapter button or scroll…)
> 
> PS: This might be all over the place, my apologies; haven’t gotten round to reading fanfics when I wrote this… so my fluff motivators might be a bit lacking…
> 
> PPS: I actually have no idea what maple syrup tastes like – I only ever used honey on my pancakes or had McD’s hotcakes w/ their syrup… Sorry, I promise I’ll get round to it…


	2. Comfort and Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like a normal family, except better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some liberties were taken with the timeline (it’s not a future fic/times kip, but Connie just has periods).

Stevonnie was feeling great when they woke up, birds were chirping and singing in the nearby trees, leaves were gently rusting in the wind – a unique Earthly harmony that made home the comforting place that it is. However, the serenity didn’t last long…

Suddenly, they were hit with a rush of pain, intense cramps, and they could feel blood starting to flow. Instinctively, Stevonnie held onto their stomach as they released a cry of pain.

“OW, ow, ow,”

‘ _This hurts so much_. That’s periods for you Biscuit… but… ouch… normally… _It’s ok Strawberry, I’m here, and we’re here_. Aww, love you! _Aw thanks…_ Stevonnie will get through it… _Yeah!_ ’

“Honey what’s the matter?” Mom asked, rushing into the room to be by their side, “Are you ok, what’s…”

“It’s nothing mom…” They struggled out a response, “Just my first period is all…”

“Oh,” The woman exhaled, realising what that meant, “Come here sweetie.”

“Thanks…” Stevonnie replied, leaning into their mother’s side and hugging her.

“Anything for you, sweetie,” Mom kissed them and rubbed their side to comfort them, “Don’t you worry about a thing, mommy’s here.”

“You’re the best, mom!” Stevonnie beamed, returning the kiss, “I love you mommy!”

The woman simply smiled in response as she continued comforting her child, rubbing their sides, massaging any sore spots, and just being there for them doing mom things.

 

The rest of the morning proved agonisingly painful for Stevonnie, cramps coming and going as they bled, going through pad after pad (as well as a few tampons). However, their smile never left their face since their mother stayed by their side and comforted them the whole time. Priyanka ended up helping them when the apex of the flow hit and the cramps became almost unbearable. Neither Stevonnie nor mom minded though, since this only made their bond stronger; womanhood (or fusion-hood in this case) is often where real support shines though, and this is no different.

 

Stevonnie couldn’t be any more grateful and happy to be a part of this family, and it showed – they were all so happy.

 

Thankfully, by the afternoon, their period had tapered off enough for them to walk around.

“Sweetie, do you want to go on a picnic?” Mom asked as she thought about her child.

Dad nodded and added, “Yeah, it’ll really take your mind off you know…”

“Picnic? YES!” Stevonnie replied, jumping a bit in joy.

After they packed everything needed for a complete picnic, the Maheswarans and Stevonnie headed off to the perfect picnic spot for the perfect family.

 

Luckily, it wasn’t especially windy as they laid down the blanket and prepared to enjoy their bounty together. The grass by the lighthouse overlooking the temple was especially serene on this calm spring day, flowers were blooming and the grass was swaying back and forth, everything was just right for a family picnic. However, a familiar piercing roar soon broke the family’s idyllic gathering.

“LION!” Stevonnie shouted with joy as they greeted their favourite feline, running towards him arms wide open, “How are you doing buddy?”

Immediately the Pink creature tackled them into a hug, licking their face and purring as if telling them everything. Stevonnie responded by rubbing his fur, prompting more content purring from the feline.

“I love you Lion! Do you want to join us?”

“Roawr,” The magical feline responded as he nodded.

“Alright then, this is going to be GREAT!”

 

For the rest of the afternoon, Stevonnie and the Maheswarans enjoyed a wonderful picnic as they took turns petting Lion. He couldn’t be any happier as he basked in the feeling of love, swatting and chasing (playing) with the occasional butterfly as the family laughed and giggled. Even though Stevonnie still had the occasional cramp, Lion and their family were quick in taking their mind off the pain.

When it came time to leave, the picnic basket was thoroughly empty (Lion had helped a bit), but their hearts couldn’t be any fuller and their spirits any higher.

 

**###** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **###**

 

After another wonderful evening, Stevonnie was once again ready for bed.

Before they could slip into bed, however, their mother walked in. Stevonnie may be fine, but it never hurts for a mother to check on her favourite child.

“Feeling better honey?” She asked soothingly as they sat on the bed together.

“Yeah, I think that’s all of it. I think Steven’s powers just really sped it up and condensed everything. _I just can’t believe you have to go through this every month._ Well, it’s usually more spread out; but if you want to, you can join me. _Anything for you, Stevonnie._ You’re the best! Love you Strawberry Biscuit!”

“Aww, just look at you,” Mom giggled as she hugged them, tears in her eyes, “You make me so proud Stevonnie. You’re so great, yet you never forget the little things… What I mean is… I’m really glad to be your mom, I can tell it really means a lot for you. And it means a lot for me too, I love you honey.”

“Thanks,” Stevonnie replied as they kissed the woman, “I love you too mommy.”

“So, what do you think now that you’ve had your first period? An important milestone of sorts, wouldn’t you say…”

“Yeah, it is…” They replied with a slight blush (although they were fine with themselves, they couldn’t help when it came to thinking about you know…), “A real eye-opening one.”

“You did so well though, and I couldn’t be any prouder of you for going through that.”

“That’s what Jam Buds are for,” Stevonnie replied smiling, “Even if it hurts more, I still feel much better going through it together.”

Mom sighed happily, giving them a pleasant smile, “Honestly, I don’t think there are many people who would be willing to do this, but I’m glad you can share this together.”

“Yeah, me too... It just feels… right you know…”

 

Seconds turned into minutes as they savoured the moment together, and before long, Stevonnie had drifted off asleep. Noticing this, mom carefully released the hug and tucked them into bed. Priyanka didn’t struggle at all, as Stevonnie’s happiness made them surprisingly easy to pick up –they practically half-floated the whole weekend.

“I love you sweetie,” She whispered as she kissed their adorable sleeping face, “Night, night.”

“Night mom, love you too…” Stevonnie mumbled, not entirely cognisant.

Smiling as she left the room, Mom was surprised to find Lion asleep in the hallway. He had seemingly followed them home, perhaps drawn in by the love of family – not that she actually minded, Lion usually behaved himself in this house anyway…

“Love you too, you cute fluff-ball.”

 

**###** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **###**

 

Instead of Connie’s usual alarm, Stevonnie was awoken by a very familiar ball of fur…

“LION! You’re still here?”

“Roawr-awr.”

“You’re the BEST!” They give him a quick hug and left to prepare for the day.

Lion was surprising content just watching them going about their business and eating breakfast; he didn’t even join in (‘interrupt’) like usual, as seeing them made him more than happy enough.

 

Once they had done everything that they needed, it for time for goodbyes – even though it won’t be for long, the feels were still present indeed.

“Well Lion, it’s been a good weekend; but Connie has to go to school and Steven has to get back to the gems, so don’t miss me too much, okay?”

“Roowr?”

“It’ll be okay,” Stevonnie reassured Lion, “We’ll be back before you know it! And we can have a lot more fun then, alright?”

Lion nodded in response, feeling much better about what laid ahead.

 

Walking into the bathroom to get one last look at themselves, Stevonnie was feeling nothing but happiness. Connie’s parents had accepted them as their own, and that’s all that they’ve ever wanted (and needed) – everything else was just the cherry on top.

“See you later, Stevonnie. Keep cool,”

“Will do Stevonnie, until next time…”

“Love you!” They said impulsively, blowing a kiss into the mirror and hugging themselves, “Don’t miss me too much, you’re the best!”

Giggling at themselves, Stevonnie did one final spin in front of the mirror before heading downstairs to say goodbye to their wonderful new parents.

 

“Bye mom, thanks for making this weekend so amazing. I just can’t thank you enough for everything, you’re the best!”

“And thank you for making our family even better,” Priyanka added as she gave them one last hug, “I love you sweetie, and you’re always welcome here. I won’t ask any questions, but you have to tell me when you’re not feeling ok. Mommy’s here and you need to know that.”

“Aww, I know mommy,” Stevonnie replied as they radiated with joy, deepening the embrace, “I love you!”

“Hurry up or you’ll be late for school,” Mom replied half-giggling.

“Yes, ma-am!”

 

“Dad, between you and mom, I’d thought you’d be the most… you know… about me… but…”

“Truth is, ever since that day at the crab shack… I’ve had more than a few thoughts about fusion and you know…”

“Really?”

“Yeah… In my mind, you were just kids and… I thought…” Dad said, tearing up a little.

“Dad, it’s okay…” Stevonnie reassured, giving him a hug.

“Thanks… Anyway, I had thought it would be really inappropriate, but seeing you in person baby…”

“You fell in love didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I love you sweet-pea. I was never totally sure if you could exist, but I’m glad you can. You’re just so great! You’re like multiple kids in one and just so much fun to be around! This really was the best weekend since I met your mother… Oh, that brings me back…”

“DAD!” Stevonnie interrupted, blushing.

“Oh, right, sorry…” He replied as he rubbed his child’s back, “I guess I’ll see you whenever, maybe we can even do something for your fusion-birthday?”

“With the gems?”

“Yep!”

“See you later Daddy, I love you!”

 

**###** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **###**

 

Stevonnie unfused like usual into Steven and Connie; both were wearing their usual outfits and smiling brightly.

Immediately, Steven ran towards Dr Maheswaran – his new mom.

“Hey Dr Momheswaran, thanks for the awesome weekend, I love you!”

“Love you too, Steven,” She replied, ruffling his hair, “I’m sure you can’t wait to get back to the gems, so I won’t keep you long.”

“Oh yeah!” Steven beamed, “There are so many new ones! I’ll have to introduce them all someday…”

“Well, I’d be happy to meet them, especially this Jasper and Lapis you’ve been mentioning so much…”

“Yeah… that’s something… Anyway, see you later Mom!”

“Later, Steven.” The woman replied chuckling.

 

As Steven walked back towards Connie, he could see Lion right by her side.

_“Love you Lion, see you later bud… Can you promise to be as nice for Steven as you were for me and Stevonnie?”_

The Pink feline gave it a moment’s thought before leaning into the girl, as if to signal acknowledgment.

 

“Well Connie, it’s been a really fantastic weekend, but I guess it’s time for now…”

“It’ll be fine Steven…” Connie giggled as she hugged him, “It’s not like I’m going interstate or anything… And you can always visit with Lion.”

“YEAH! You’re the best Jam Bud _ever_ Connie!”

“You too Steven… Jam Buds forever!”

_“Jam Buds forever!”_

“See ya!” They said simultaneously as they each released the embrace.

 

The Maheswarans simply giggled and smiled as they watched on – they’re really something special indeed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the part lengths were wacky, some just felt like I could add more detail to it. Can’t just wack it all into one Chapter now can we?
> 
> As for Lion, you ask? Well, he kept his promise and was an extra, EXTRA good boy the whole week… Until Steven accidentally stepped on his tail, and Lion decided to prank him with Amethyst – for just a day though, then he was a good boy again.


	3. (Bonus) Alternate Universe Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the Diamonds instead of Priyanka for Stevonnie’s first period (on Homeworld, of course).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diamond moms FTW!

Stevonnie was feeling great when they woke up, the gentle hum of gem machines in the distance and gems steadily going about their work – a harmony that was quite unlike home, but now felt equally comforting nonetheless. However, the serenity didn’t last long…

Suddenly, they were hit with a rush of pain, intense cramps, and they could feel blood starting to flow. Instinctively, Stevonnie held onto their stomach as they released a cry of pain.

“OW, ow, ow,”

‘ _This hurts so much_. That’s periods for you Biscuit… but… ouch… normally… _It’s ok Strawberry, I’m here, and we’re here_. Aww, love you! _Aw thanks…_ Stevonnie will get through it… _Yeah!_ ’

“PINNNKKKK… My baby!” Blue cried out as she rushed into the room, extremely worried about them, “Are you alright? Are you hurt? What’s…”

“Blue, Stevonnie,” Yellow gasped as she run in after Blue, White in tow, “We came as… Stars, you look terrible! Do you…”

“Starlight…” White cooed as they all crowded around their distressed baby, “Please be alright…”

Stevonnie giggled despite their pain, watching the Diamonds dote over them like the old Pearl on a bad day. Taking a deep breath, they struggled out a response before things could get out of hand.

“It’s nothing mommy… Just my first period is all… – well technically, you know…”

“Oh,” They collectively breathed a sigh of relief, realising what that meant.

“Right Stevonnie… _that_ …”

“Oh Starlight… you must feel terrible…”

“Come here, sweetie,” Yellow cooed as the Diamonds all shrunk down and wrapped themselves around Stevonnie, “Mom’s here, you have nothing to worry about…”

“Thanks…” Stevonnie replied, leaning into the embrace, “For being here.”

“Not a problem sweetie, we all love you so much.”

The Diamonds all kissed them in turn, smothering them in comforting love, rubbing their sides, and nuzzling closer together. It was all really reassuring, and Stevonnie couldn’t help but feel positive about this.

“It’ll be alright Pink; mommy will take care of you.”

“That’s right Starlight, just relax; we’ll get through this together.”

“We’ll conquer it together!” Yellow added with a smirk, “No Diamond will be stopped by something so ‘insignificant’ – not if we can help it!”

“You’re the best mommies ever, I love you!” Stevonnie replied giggling, “Yeah, TAKE THAT PERIOD… OW!”

“There, there…” The Diamonds cooed, “Just take deep breaths and stay right here…”

Listening to the soothing voices of the Diamonds, Stevonnie’s period worries all drifted away as they all shared many kisses and hugs…

 

The rest of the morning proved agonisingly painful for Stevonnie, cramps coming and going as they bled, going through pad after pad (as well as a few tampons). However, never once did their smile falter, for the Diamonds were by their side the whole time, comforting them, reassuring them, and massaging or rubbing any sore spots they had (which they turned out to be really good at).

When the apex of the flow hit and the cramps became almost unbearable for Stevonnie, the Diamonds stepped in without hesitation to help them with their needs. Even though they had thought of such matters as disgusting before (even joking about it with Steven and Connie or Stevonnie occasionally), motherhood was quite magical indeed. For once the need arose; the Diamonds found themselves doing it almost as if it were second nature to them, without a care about the sight of blood, human bodily functions, and other such things.

The Diamonds stayed true to their word as they spent the rest of the day making sure Stevonnie would be all right – even if most of the period blood and associated pains had passed by the afternoon. They had insisted they were fine, but it was quite hard not giving in to the overwhelming and heart-warming feeling that was love and family.

 

The rest of the day went by in a flash and the next morning, the Pearls found them all nuzzled together, deep asleep and without a care in the world. Not wanting to disturb them, they whispered amongst themselves.

“I’m glad they’re able to share this together,” Blue told Yellow Pearl, “Fusion and love are quite special things indeed…”

“It is Blue,” Yellow said as she grabbed Blue’s hand, “Just look at our Diamonds, they all look so happy!”

“We should leave them to it than,” Blue cheerily whispered, “We need to call up ‘White’ and Pink, looks like we’ve just got more us time.”

“Good idea,” Yellow Pearl replied as they left the room (but not before taking some photos for later).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More timeline shenanigans, Stevonnie’s just been visiting Homeworld and bonding with the Diamonds.
> 
> (Earth and everyone on it are totally fine. Also, the Pearls are just like super casual secretaries now – they just help whenever and get lots of free time.)
> 
> PS: I just put this in here because why not? (It also won’t fit anywhere else…) 
> 
> PPS: I know this fic is about Stevonnie and the Maheswarans, but I just couldn’t let the idea float away…

**Author's Note:**

> In case you decided to keep writing on your holiday E3, I'll still post stuff anyway.


End file.
